It's Chibitalia!
by abiirosee
Summary: A retelling of the classic story, with some changes. Fem!Chibitalia x Fem!HRE. Fem!Austria x Male!Hungary. Implied Spain x Fem!Chibiromano. T for some language later on.
1. The Beginning

_**PLEASE NOTE**__: This is a rewrite of the Chibitalia segments in the anime. For clarification, I use the dub versions for references, since it's easier for me. Anyway, this rewrite includes Fem!Chibitalia and Fem!HRE. This will STRONGLY support the Germany = HRE theory. This WILL NOT be a carbon copy of the series. This will also have other gender bent characters, but not many. So far, only one other is gender bent._

_I do not own ANYTHING._

_On with the story!_

* * *

It's Chibitalia!  
**The Beginning**

_Is everyone listening?_

A young child ran by a tall, tan man, who was dressed in Roman armor. "Slow down!" he laughed, reaching for the child and pulling them back towards him. An outward appearance gave the impression that the young one was a boy: their hair was cut short, they wore a manly garment, and they were covered in dirt.

Looks can be deceiving however. The man sighed, running a hand through dark brown hair.

"Little Alessia," pulling her into a patch of grass, he opened a small bag and pulled out paper and drawing materials. "It is time for your lessons."

Alessia groaned and crossed her arms, amber eyes narrowed in distaste. "But, _Nonno_! I want to go and play with the animals!"

"Alessia!" snapped the grandfather. "You are a young woman. You cannot keep acting like this! Now, learn how to draw. Then I will give you voice lessons. We will end the day with dance class. And if we have time, manners courses."

"But!"

"No buts, Alessia," her grandfather ran a hand through her short, auburn hair, careful not to grab the curl. "You are, after all, the northern half of Italy. How can I trust a great empire to someone who cannot stay clean?"

It went like this for many years: when Alessia was young, her grandfather, Romulus, the Roman Empire, took her from her friends and older sister to teach her how to be a great artist- and also a young lady. Chiara, the southern half of Italy, was the "perfect example" in Romulus' eyes, save for a few choice words, but Alessia was… something else.

When she had returned to her friends, Alessia had picked up an amazing talent for drawing and singing. However, she still preferred her boyish appearance: short hair that didn't even touch her neck, and male garments. This caused Francis, aka France, to tease her.

"_Mon ami_, you really expect to win a man this way?" the blond, Frenchman laughed.

"You'll never be like me, _sorella_!" her darker haired sister said, hazel eyes twinkling with mischievous.

Alessia ignored them, but they persisted in their taunts and insults. One female who lived with them, who was called Holy Roman Empire, had looked at her. Now, Alessia called her "Holy" for short, and what drew her into Holy was her stare.

Her sky blue eyes seemed to always have this intentness; like she was _studying_ everything all the time.

When her studious glance fell onto Alessia, Holy didn't even blinked.

"You will become part of my empire," she mumbled. "_Now_." Alessia whimpered and ran away. Holy's long, blonde hair bounced as she ran after her. "I will not take no for an answer!"

"Stop! No! Let me be!"

* * *

_Head!Canon tells me Fem!Italy is such a little boy. Also, Head!Canon says that as children, they used real names, and then as countries, they were called by their country names. Human names are used after you've known someone for so long._

_Reasons why HRE doesn't have a name will be explained later on._

Alessia Vargas = Fem!Chibitalia / Fem!Italy  
Romulus Vargas = Rome  
Chiara Vargas = Fem!Chibiromano / Fem!Romano

_**Adios~!**__  
Darlene :)_


	2. How Italy Became a Victim of Bullying

It's Chibitalia!**  
How Italy Became a Victim of Bullying**

"Holy Rome, you're scaring poor Ale!" the wavy blond boy placed his hands on his hips. "There _are_ other countries, you know!" Alessia turned her head away from the girl who was now sitting on the ground, glaring up.

"Besides, Ale's no Chiara."

"I can put up a fight!" she said, sticking out her tongue. "Besides, my grandpa said I can't live with you, so there!"

"Then I will _make_ you." Holy's intense stare made Ale jump back and scream.

"I told you to knock it off!" Francis screamed, pulling out a sword. Holy glared, crossing her arms. "Just because you are a woman- and a pretty one at that- does not mean I will not fight you!" The two began to argue, and a tan, tall teenager walked up, holding a plate of fried dough.

"Hello, Alessia," he smiled, dark green eyes dazzling in the sun. "How's your _hermana_?"

"Chiara's moody," Alessia pouted.

"That just means she's becoming a woman."

"She's always been moody, Tonio." Alessia frowned. She could never understand why Antonia, otherwise known as Spain, cared so much for her older sister. "What's that?" the Italian pointed to the plate. The curly, dark brown haired boy smiled.

"Churros. You want some?"

"Uhm, yeah!"

* * *

Later that day, Alessia stumbled upon Antonio and Chiara in _another_ argument. Her brown haired sister glared, her arms crossed, her eyes upon a black and white dress that the older male was holding up. "No way! Do I look like a maid to you, bastard?"

"I could always take more of your land…" Antonio hummed, but Chiara remained unmoved.

"Do that and I will kick your fucking ass."

"You try," Antonio giggled- yes, he _giggled_- and rolled his eyes. "You are not the strongest nation out there. I could easily take you entirely like I took parts of your land."

"Then I will scream rape."

Alessia sighed and pulled out her locket, looking at a picture of her grandfather. Things were so much easier when Romulus was around. "Hey! What did I say about the maid's dress?" screamed her sister, but Alessia was far off in her own imagination to even consider helping her.

**X x**

When Grandpa Rome had died, Italy became a large assembly of countries, but it was represented by two people: the north by Alessia herself, and the south by her big sister, Chiara. Alessia was called Veneziano and Chiara was called Romano.

They had it all: food, art, history, culture, and of course, great weather. While Alessia blossomed in painting, Chiara became an amazing dancer. It was a pretty country. They had almost _everything_, which of course, made many of the countries rather jealous.

Even though they were independent females, both girls were not as strong as the other countries. This made them great targets for an invasion. He charged into Italy and took some of its land. Soon, it was followed by various other countries. The sisters were bounced around between various people.

Currently, Chiara was stuck with a headstrong Spain.

"AND ANOTHER THING-!"

It was obvious that the poor nation had a lot coming to him.

* * *

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Eventually, Alessia stormed back towards France and Holy Rome. "Goddammit! I'm done being fought over. I'm neither of yours!"

"_Ja_, she is mine!" a very distinct accent came from behind her and she jumped, turning around to face a tall, haughty, Austrian woman who glared down at her.

"NO! I'M NO ONES!"

* * *

_Very short chapter is very short. Okay, so things will pick up here soon._

_**Adios~!**__  
Darlene :)_


	3. Italian Wars

It's Chibitalia!**  
Italian Wars**

"Get off of me! You stupid things!" Tossing the rabbit from her foot, Alessia growled in disgust, trying to pry the small puppy from her head. "I am NOT a chew toy!"

After successfully getting rid of the wretched creatures, the Italian girl looked over and saw a male figure, sitting there like a bump on a log. The dark, curly hair clued her in that it was Spain – albeit not his cheerful self. The rabbit returned and she picked it up.

"Go away! My big brother is upset!" Tossing it aside, she walked over to the Spainard and sat down next to him. "_Fratello_ Tonio, what's wrong?" sitting next to him, she began to fiddle with her white gown. "Did _sorella_ get mad at you again?"

"_Hola_, Ale," he mumbled, looking down from the cliff onto two nations sword fighting. "I should give you some advice…"

"Don't tell me what to do, Tonio!"

"Do the things you want to as soon as possible…" he mumbled, his glum mood not changing.

"Why?" she tilted her head, glaring as the same rabbit from earlier returned. "Ugh!"

Down below, Austria and France were still fighting, and Spain sighed. "You will find out soon."

* * *

Eventually, after Italy suffered through invasion after invasion, the Italian Wars broke out. Alessia tried to help her people fight, but in the end, it just didn't work out. Parts of her home were sold piece by piece to rude and arrogant countries.

Soon, Alessia found herself on the bottom of the food chain in an elegant home, owned by a well-known aristocrat. The long, brown haired woman glanced down at her with violet eyes, crossing her arms. "Oh, alright. Quit whining. You lost."

"You bitch!" she hissed at Austria.

"You belong to me now, Italy," huffing loudly, she turned her back. "You will now be my servant and do exactly what I say. Understand?" Crossing her arms, Alessia turned her head. "You will refer to me as Miss Austria, not just Austria, not Miss Marie, and _especially_ not just Marie."

Rolling amber eyes, Italy humphed loudly. "I will supervise everything in your land. You only have to obey everything I say. Do not ask questions."

"But-!"

"Now," ignoring her, Marie smoothed the ruffles from her dress down and crossed her arms. "Do you have any questions?"

'_Hypocrite._'

"Yeah, uhm, do you serve pasta-?"

"No. We don't."

* * *

_These chapters are pretty short. I know. But the episodes themselves are not that long. However, now I will start elaborating more on the characters and the other elements of this story._

_I went with Fem!Austria because I thought it would make the story more enjoyable. Especially what I have planned with Mangary. ;)_

Fem!Austria = Marie Edelstein_  
_

_**Adios~!**__  
Darlene :)_


End file.
